Glossary
Here is a glossary of common shorthands used in the game's chat and what they mean. Challenges *'1KC' — 1,000 Clone Challenge. *'AAC' — All Achievement Challenge. *'DRC' — Double Rebirth Challenge. *'GSC' — God Skip Challenge. *'NDC' — No Divinity Challenge. *'NRC' — No Rebirth Challenge. *'PMC' — Planet Multi Challenge. *'UAC' — Ultimate Arty Challenge. *'UBC' — Ultimate Baal Challenge. *'UPC' — Ultimate Pet Challenge. *'UUC' — Ultimate Universe Challenge. Gods *'Baal' — Last God on the list. Unlocks much of the game's "real" content. Monuments *'EL' — Everlasting Lighthouse. *'GS' — Godly Statues. *'MS' — Mighty Statue. *'MG' — Mystic Garden. *'PoP' — Pyramids of Power. *'Temple' — Temple of Gods. *'Tomb' — Tomb of gods. Premium Shop/Items *'INAfc' — Improved Next At for challenges - a Kred purchasable Improved Next At that works in UBC and UAC. God Power purchasable *'CS' — Creation Speed. Refers to the GP shop purchase(s) that increase your avatar's current creation speed (CCS) *'BS' — Build Speed. *'CC' — Created Creations, or Creation Count. Refers to the GP shop purchase (50 GP) that allows you to create more than 1 of the same creation, each barfill. You can still only fill 1 bar per tic, and can still only create 1 type of creation per barfill. Each extra creation made per barfill will give a 5% bonus to the creating stat awarded for that creation. Each extra creation made will require 5% less materials, stacking, until 11 creations (1 creation = 100% cost, 2 creations = 100 + 95% cost, 3 creations = 100% + 95% + 90% cost. At 11 creations, the added discount caps at 50%, and each creation beyond will add 50% cost to the total) *'INA' — Improved Next At. Ultimate Beings *'GAA (v2)' — God Above All. *'GT (GTv2)' — Godly Tribunal. *'LS (v2)' — Living Sun. *'PE (v2)' — Planet Eater. *'ItRtG (v2)' — Refers to this game or the UB unlocked at Planet Level 5. Others *'AP' — Under the Kong purchase menu, you can watch ads to gain Ad points. These points can be redeemed for a variety of small perks *'Attack + (PA+)' — Physical Attack +. Refers to the Might training. Useful, outside of stats, for UBv2 fights. *'BB' — Black Bar (or Blue Bar. Or even Red Bar. Don't get too technical on this one). The point where 1 thing is made, leveled, or defeated per tick. Called such because it presents in a black progress bar (or blue, or red. don't nitpick it). It is the optimum in game progress, as only one bar can ever be filled per tick. (1 tick = 30ms, 33.333 ticks per second) *'Boni' — Unused GP, that has been dispersed to increase stats. *'BP' — Baal Power. Kill P.Baals to earn. Can be used to increase TBS scores, power up clones in UB fights, and buy Pet Food. *'CCS' — Current Creation Speed. Refers to the Current Creation Speed value shown when mousing over the Creating Stat in the Avatar Window. *'CoD+' — Clones on Divinity +. Refers to the Might training. *'CoP+' — Clones on Planet +. Refers to the Might training. *'MD'— Defense + (MD+). Mystic Defense +. Refers to the Might training. Useful, outside of stats, for UBv2 fights. *'CP' — Crystal Power. Rebirthing with crystals equipped gives you 1 CP (for the four basic types) per grade of the crystal. (Ultimate giving 2 CP and God giving 3 per grade instead) 1 CP gives 0.5% to BS and CS, and multiplies the power of unspent GP by 0.1% *'GP' — God Power. Get some. *'P.Baal (v?)' - Prinny Baal (version #). After defeating Baal, a new god will appear on the Fight / God screen. Starts at P.Baal, ends at a theoretical v126. *'PS+' — Powersurge +. Refers to the Might training. *'UB (s)' — Ultimate Being. Get a level 1 or better planet to fight UB's for stat gain and Div. *'UBv2 (s)' — Ultimate Being version 2. Do a UBC to unlock UBv2's.